


Regrets

by AeveeItazura



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeveeItazura/pseuds/AeveeItazura
Summary: White wakes to regrets.





	

They were drunk. It’s how he always ends up here. Next to a shallow substitute of who he wants, a fact that makes him sicker than the tequila burning in his stomach. 

He rolls over, disgust with himself punctuated by loud drawn out snores of his “partner”. He knows he should work on getting dressed and slinking back home. But he wants to take a moment to bathe in his self loathing.

 

This happens every time Billy is out of town. Billy goes and lives it up as an actually famous surgeon, White gets drunk and finds himself calling Rusty. Or Rusty calls him 'just cause', it doesn't matter. He heads to the compound or Rusty heads to his trailer and they start drinking together. 

 

Nothing is sadder than a middle aged man drinking alone after all. Drinking with friends is just being social and friendly, not at all depressing. One thing leads to another and next thing he knows, he is waking up naked, hung over and ashamed of himself. 

 

He doesn’t think Billy knows, but he knows Billy suspects something is going on between the two. Not that White or Rusty will admit anything. Rusty is still under the illusion he is 100% straight. Something that anybody with a working brain can tell is not the case. The way he looks at Brock or talks about Orpheus, it’s so obvious. 

 

But Rusty is the master of denial, his proclamations of being a "good" super scientist a joke to anybody who has been in his lab. White is also a pro at denial, if he is going to be honest. If he could just get up the nerve and admit he cares about Billy, this wouldn’t keep happening.

 

Or it would, and it would be that much worse. It’s not that he has that little faith in himself to stay faithful to Billy. Far from it. He just knows he ends up screwing up everything good in his life sooner or later. Just how he has always been. A massive, unapologetic screw up. And he knows he is too old to change now.

 

He hears Rusty starting to stir. Sighing, he creaks out of the bed. For a moment, he forgot they are in New York now. One of the few "good" things going on in Rusty's life. White gathers his clothes into a pathetic heap and stumbles to the bathroom where he can collect himself. Maybe straighten himself out enough that when Billy gets back from saving lives he won’t suspect a thing. White can’t help roll his eyes as as he closes the door behind him.


End file.
